Forbidden Love
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: A Kacey Barry and Zoe Love Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - The Kiss

I cannot see Kacey with boys as it makes me cringe and think she is cute with Zoe hope you like the new Fanfic

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1 – The Kiss

Kacey's POV

So I am a Barry and have certain expectations of me, one of these include finding a good man to settle down with but people can't help who they fall for.

I was playing football in the cup final, both Barry and Dynasty were there cheering me on which helped miraculously and helped me concentrate.

I had won the game in no time and couldn't off been happier and that was when it happened

Zoe ran up to me and grabbed me 'YOU DID IT'

I smiled and then she KISSED me

I felt a spark but even so pushed her away as everyone was watching

'What do you think you're doing you perv?'

Barry had run up angrily

Zoe looked confused 'What?'

'Keep your filthy hands of my sister'

Everyone one was staring at me

'She's a girl, that's bang out of order'

Mr Clarkson told me to go back to school but Dyns grabbed my arm

'Kacey what was all that about?

'I wasn't supposed to, if they found out'

'Not that you and Zoe'

'I don't know what that was'

'You know you can tell me if you and her are, you can say'

'I've gotta go'

I walked away from the pitch but my lips were still tingling from the Kiss I turned around Zoe was still smiling at me and I smiled back with butterflies in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pretty

Chapter 2 – Pretty

Kacey's POV

I was in the changing rooms, rasping for breath

I had no Idea what had happened but I had liked it

I sat down but couldn't stop thinking about Zoe; she was really pretty especially with the streak in her hair.

Thinking she is pretty doesn't make me gay though right? I mean I think Dynasty is pretty too but I'm not in love with her.

I keep replaying the kiss in my mind and remembering the feel of her lips on mine

I just couldn't fancy a girl what would my family say?

Though Dynasty was being super supportive and I am so grateful for that but Barry was ballistic.

I was lost in my thoughts when the door banged open and who should walk in but Zoe

'Hey are you ok?'

'H... '

What was wrong with me I was nervous talking to her and all tongue tied?

'Sorry about the kiss I really did think you were a boy'

'D..Did I say I was a boy?'

'Well you have to be one or the other'

I couldn't help noticing how pretty her eyes were

'Yeah well now I'm not sure which one I am'

'If you're family give you a hard time you can talk to me I will support you'

'Why?'

She sat closer to me and took my hand it was like electricity going through my veins

'Because I really like you'

'Is it strange I think you are pretty?'

She smiled and blushed

'Really you think so I'm not exactly your sister's standard'

'I don't want you to be her standard'

We looked into each other eyes until

'I better go I will be late for Budgen's lesson'

'Ok, I better get off too, see you tomorrow?'

'She smiled, tomorrow'


	3. Chapter 3 - Sisters

Chapter 3 – Sisters

Kacey's POV

My sister said I can talk to her about it and I decided to take her up on the offer so I send her a text

'_Hey Dyns, can we have that talk now?_

_Meet me at the back door?_

_Kacey xx'_

I was already waiting at the backdoor as I couldn't deal with my lesson, Dyns texted back straight away

'_Sure I will come now, don't know how long it will take as have to get out of lesson_

_Wait there though I'm coming_

_Dynasty xx'_

I decided to listen to music as I was waiting and to try get the thought of Zoe out of my head. It didn't work.

'Kace?'

'Dyn, over here'

She walked toward me and sat on the step next to me

'How did you get out of lesson?'

'I said I was ill, but she will probably go check on me so don't have long'

I laughed 'So is this about Zoe?'

'Yeah I think I ...like her'

'Well Zoe is nice'

'Would you hate me if I did go out with her?'

'Oh course not you are still my baby sister and I just want you to be happy'

'Barry will hate me'

'Don't worry about Barry he will come around eventually and I will knock some sense into him'

'But mum and dad...'

'Will come round as well don't worry'

'I don't know what's happening to me, I can't stop thinking about her, have butterflies in my stomach and every time she touches me it's like electricity.

'Sounds like you are in love'

'But I can't date a girl because it makes me a...lesbian'

'So this is the 2lst century and the year 2013, not 1320, it's acceptable now'

'She probably doesn't like me anyway now she has found out I'm a girl'

'She wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't like you'

I felt the tears starting to fall and Dynasty put her arms round me and squeezed me tight

'I'm so glad you're my sister'

She smiled at me when suddenly her mobile started ringing

'Hey Imogen, wat? , damn, ok I'm coming'

'Diamond has gone to look for me I better go'

She kissed me on the cheek and gave me one last hug

'Thanks for talking to me, it really helped'

'Wat else are sisters for?'

She waved and ran back inside; I smiled to myself knowing if Dynasty supported me I would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4 - Running From The Truth

Chapter 4 – Running From the Truth

Zoe's POV

Kacey had gone home yesterday before I had another chance to see her and when she was walking out the gate with her siblings I couldn't help noticing her brother giving her a hard time.

I had to see her again so I waited at the back of the school where she always goes to play football

I had been sat down for 10 mins when she arrived

'Hey Kace'

Her eyes widened

'Oh hey Zoe'

'I saw your brother shouting at you yesterday hope he wasn't too harsh'

She smiled at me then came and sat on the step

'He was angry but then again this is Barry we are talking about he would of been just as angry if a boy had kissed me'

'Wat bout your parents and sister?'

'Dyns is great and my parents were not happy but then again they never are'

'I really missed you yesterday after I had gone to Budgen's lesson'

'I did too actually, but I spoke to my sister and she is totally cool with whatever I do'

'Wish I had a sister'

'Do you have any siblings?'

'Yer 4 brothers, Jason is 12, Aaron is 10 and then the twins, Rory and Ronan who are 7'

'Oh so you're the opposite to me you're the oldest?

'Yeah and it's not fun I get blamed for everything'

'That's wats great about being the baby everyone believes you but I couldn't cope with FOUR brothers Barry is bad enough'

I smiled at her 'you get used to it'

Kacey's POV

I was so entranced at staring at Zoe I nearly had a heart attack when my phone beeped and it fell on the floor at her feet

'Sorry about that'

I leaned over to get my mobile and after I had got it I realized how close to Zoe I was

We both looked at each other and then slowly leaned in until our lips touched

The was no one around this time so I didn't have to push her away

The kiss started to get deeper and I felt her put her tongue in my mouth which I accepted

_WHAT WAS I DOING?_

I broke the kiss and attempted to run off but she grabbed me by the arm before I had a chance

'Kacey its ok you have to stop running from the truth'

I pulled away and ran away as far away as I could. I had to stop before things got out of control.


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting Closer

Chapter 5 – Getting Closer

Kacey's POV

Even though it would hurt me I knew that I would have to avoid Zoe but I might not have a choice in the matter.

I was making my way to my classroom when a hand came out from the girls toilets and pulled me in

I was screaming but they had their hand over my mouth

'Shut up Kace, it's just me'

'Zoe that wasn't funny'

'Sorry I had to talk to you'

'Wat do you want Zoe?'

'Look I know you are scared of wat is happening but you can't run from the truth forever'

'Just watch me'

'Why are you so scared?'

'I can't bring the shame on my family'

She rolled her eyes at me

'Look you can't help being who you are'

I shook myself out the trance I always seem to end up in when I am with her

'Sorry I'm late gotta go'

I attempted to walk out but she grabbed my hand before I could move

'I am sure I will see you later'

I left and noticed the crumbled piece of paper in my hand I unfolded it and found a note saying: Zoe's numberxx 09768272104.

I couldn't help smiling to myself as I pulled out my Blackberry and added her as a new contact. By the time I had added her I was already 20 minutes late for my lesson and it was with Mulgrew who had being acting weird lately, so I ran to the class knowing I was going to get it.

I had been given detention for being late but class was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo boring so I took out my phone and texted Zoe

'Hey it's Kacey, thanks so much for giving me your number'

'I was just wondering if you want to have lunch, but feel free to say no'

'Look forward to seeing you again'

'Kacey xxxx'

I hope she wouldn't feel intimated by the four kisses but I send it anyway. I then kept checking my phone ever few minutes but she hadn't text back. I don't know why but I started to panic and worry and started to bite my nails which I haven't done since I was ten.

Ten minutes later my phone vibrated and I practically jumped on it:

'Hey Kacey'

'Are you mad? Of course I will have lunch with you'

Should we meet at the back door again?

'Love Zoe xxxxxx'

I text back saying we should meet at the back door

I nearly screamed in he middle of the class, Zoe had said she LOVED me and agreed to meet me, I could barely contain my excitement and for the rest of the lesson I didn't even attempt to concentrate.

The bell rang for class and I ran as fast as I could to the back door more excited and nervous than I had ever been in my life.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lunch

Chapter 6 – Lunch

Kacey's POV

Of course Zoe had not arrived yet as I had legged it so I decided to play footie against the wall and it would also help take away my nerves.

I don't know why but Zoe made me nervous I was always scared of saying the wrong thing or coming on to strong.

I was kicking my ball against the wall when someone ran in front of me and grabbed it

'Hey'

'Wat's wrong Kace?'

Zoe was smirking at me in a devilish way is it wrong I found it turning on?

'Give it back Zoe'

'Not till we have had lunch I want to talk to you, not at you'

'Fine'

We made our way over to the step and sat down

'So wat made you ask to have lunch?'

'You're right who cares if I am gay, boys make me cringe anyway'

'Same maybe it is something to do with having four brothers'

I smiled at her and decided to take a risk

I took her hand in mine and then kissed it

She just looked at me blushing

I don't know what it is about Zoe she mesmerises me , and I try not to get caught up but I can't help it.

Zoe's POV

Kacey was gorgeous and made my heart flutter

I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt her grab for something behind me. Her football.

'Hey give it back'

She ran inside the school, into the dark corridor as I was chasing her like we were five year old school children.

'HA'

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm to spin her round

'You are a nightmare Kacey Barry, my twin brothers are better behaved then you'

She just continued to stare at me innocently

_Why was it so hot inside it was the middle of winter after all?_

She grabbed me by the face

'You're eyes are so gorgeous'

We both leaned into each other and kissed this time without hesitation and I gladly accepted her tongue as she did mine and it was becoming more passionate until

'KACEY WAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING'

We jumped apart from each other and looked into the dagger eyes belonging to Barry Barry.


	7. Chapter 7 - Home Truths

Chapter 7 – Home Truths

Kacey's POV

Barry was angry and he looked ready to kill, he stood staring at us for a few minutes before he walked toward Zoe and grabbed her by her shirt collar and then pushed her against the wall.

'LEAVE HER BARRY'

He turned to look at me before turning back around and looking at Zoe 'I thought I told you to keep your filthy hands of my sister?'

'She didn't do anything Barry'

'SHUT UP, SHE IS NOT LIKE YOU, SHE ISN'T A SKANK SO GO AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO JUMP INTO BED WITH'

'BARRY STOP IT'

I ran forward and grabbed him by the back of the shirt

'The only person you are embarrassing is yourself'

'But it's disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself'

'Well its only you that seems to care , Dynasty isn't bothered'

'I DON'T CARE YOU CAN'T DATE A GIRL'

'OH YEAH BECAUSE BEING STRAIGHT HAS WORKED OUT GREAT FOR YOU HASN'T IT?'

'WAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'

'WELL YOU HAVE NEVER REALLY HAD A PROPER RELATIONSHIP JUST ONE NIGHT STANDS WITH WOMAN TWICE YOUR AGE LIKE JACK MCALLISTERS MUM'

AND THEN YOU HAVE TO SHOW OFF BY SHOWING VIDEOS OF YOURSELF SO YOU CAN GET ATTENTION'

He slapped me round the face and I felt the tears threaten to escape my eyes

'Kacey are you alright?'

'I will be once I get away from him'

Zoe led me away from Barry

I was crying openly now and I rested my head on her shoulder just as Dynasty walked past

'Sis wat's wrong?'

'Barry'

'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM'

She walked away and Zoe lifted my head to look at the mark Barry had left

'Sorry it's my fault' she said as she stroked my cheek

'No it's not its Barry that can't accept it no one else cares'

'Accept what?'

'That you are my girlfriend'

She smiled at me then gave me a quick kiss as I rested my head on her shoulder happier than I had ever been in my life.


	8. Chapter 8 - Furious

Chapter 8 – Furious

Kacey's POV

I still had my head on Zoe's shoulder when I heard shouting in the deep Liverpudlian accent I know so well.

'BARRY YOU ARE A IDIOT'

'SO YOU ARE COOL WITH OUR LITTLE SISTER DOING THINGS WITH A GIRL?'

'OH WHATEVER YOU WOULD BE JUST AS MAD IF IT WAS A BOY'

'NO I WOULDN'T'

'THE PROBLEM WITH YOU BARRY IS YOU DON'T REALIZE WE ARE NOT IN THE DARK AGES ANYMORE'

'I AM TRYING TO PROTECT HER FROM BECOMING A SLAG LIKE YOU'

Oh No I sense murder.

Zoe and I ran inside the building where we found Dynasty with Barry pinned to the floor and trying to kill him.

'YOU TAKE THAT BACK'

'WELL IT'S TRUE YOU ARE ONE'

She punched him round the face and I was scared so ran to get Mr Clarkson where he followed us to the scene separated them and took them to Byrne's.

'WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN HAPPENING'

'Barry can't accept I'm gay'

Mr Clarkson looked behind me at Zoe and smiled. He knew what it was like as his son Josh is also gay.

'Is it true Barry?'

'YER IT'S GROSS'

'I think we need to have a talk about your homophobia don't you?'

Clarkson took Barry to his office and as Zoe and I waited outside for Dyns she started laughing

'Zoe it's not funny'

'I just can't help it did you see Barry's face'

I thought of his shocked/scared/angry face he had shown and couldn't help it when I started laughing

'Who would of thought that would happen?'

After Dynasty had come out the office we were took to Mr Clarkson's office to settle things with Barry.

'Barry don't you have to say something to the girls?'

'I'm sorry Dynasty for calling you a slag and I'm sorry for hitting you Kacey and attacking Zoe'

'So you are cool with it then?'

'I'm not exactly chuffed but I can't lose my sisters so I accept it'

I looked at Dynasty and we both walked toward him and hugged him

'Just don't kiss her in front of me'

We all laughed

We would never know what Mr Clarkson had said to Barry but whatever he had said it had worked miracles.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dating

Chapter 9 – Dating

Zoe's POV

Now that Barry had accepted us (well he wasn't attacking us) me and Kace had started to date properly and both of us were so happy with each other.

'You know babe my girlfriend needs to be able to play football at least decently'

'Well I do have brothers remember so I am not that bad'

She passed me the ball and asked me to 'show her my skill' as she called it, I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face when I mangered to do keepy- uppys.

'Not bad for a beginner, but can you play'

She walked up to me and tackled me I tried to get the ball back but she had loads of little skills and would trick me in what direction she was going.

'We need someone to be in goal to make it fair'

Twenty minutes later Barry was stood in the net as Kacey had said he 'owned her'

I did try to tackle her but it was no good, you don't realize how amazing she is until you are playing alongside her.

'HA someone needs lessons'

'Well if you give them to me I don't mind'

She laughed and we both smiled at each other

'OH GOD SOMEONE GET ME A BUCKET'

I had never been in love before and it really is the best feeling in the world, I always felt short on breath when I was with her and we were so lost in each other neither of us had heard Barry and started to kiss.

'I ACTUALLY DO NEED A BUCKET'

'Grow up Barry'

'Look I agreed at you dating her but I don't want to see you two snog each other's faces off'

'How do you deal with four brothers Zoe?'

I just smirked

Kacey's POV

It was lunchtime and we were both sitting at a table opposite each other whilst eating and let's just say our habits are different.

For one I was eating burger and chips and she was eating this salad thing

'Well at least I don't have to share my food'

She smiled and took my hand

'Right back at you'

I was just taking a sip from my bottle of water when Zo said

'So want to meet my family?'

I spat the drink out

'Erm we haven't been dating that long'

'Well I know yours'

'How have your parents took it?'

'They're cool don't worry'

'What about your brothers?'

'Well they are too young to understand so you will just be my 'friend''

I thought about it, I was excited but nervous at the same time

'Sure ok, Tomorrow?'

'Great the is also something else I need to tell you'

'Wat'

'I love you'

I lost sight of everything around me and the butterflies in my stomach returned and then I did something I thought only Dynasty did. A GIRLY GIGGLE.

'I love you too'

She grabbed some chips and stuck them in my mouth whilst smiling the smile I had grown to love.


	10. Chapter 10 - Zoe's Family

This is the longest Chapter I have ever written in all of my fanfics and I am proud of it

Chapter 10 – Zoe's Family

Kacey's POV

I was super nervous about meeting Zoe's family I mean it's strange for anyone but when you are a gay couple it is extremely awkward.

We were in the library supposed to be finishing some work off but we got distracted shall we say and our computer screens were still blank.

We were sat on the sofas enjoying the quiet as we were the only people in here as we had a free lesson, and I was laughing at her because I had got a higher grade in French. IN FRENCH.

'Well I was a bit distracted when we had done that test'

'Oh really why is that then?'

'I couldn't stop thinking about you'

I looked at her and then we both leaned in and started to kiss

'IS THAT ALL YOU TWO DO?'

'Ah if it isn't Barry Barry'

He rolled his eyes and walked away

The bell had just rang to signal the end of school and as me and Zoe were leaving Dynasty pulled me into a hug and wished me luck

'Thanks a lot though now I have to walk home with HIM'

'Yeah she has to, HEY'

We all laughed and went our separate ways

I followed Zoe to the bus stop where we caught the bus into town, luckily because nearly everyone thinks I am a boy anyway no one gave us odd looks (apart from the people who had a thing for dating teenagers) we got off the bus just before town, at an stop I had recognised but one I had never been to.

We walked up the road until we came to a house numbered 52 and it was HUGE.

'OMG your house is amazing'

'Thanks Babes come on'

I followed her in through the front door

'IM HOME MUM 'SHE SHOUTED'

Her mum came out of the kitchen she looked about in her mid forties with blonde hair but she had My Zoe's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that had made me fall for her.

She then Kissed Zoe on the cheek

'Mum this is Kacey'

I smiled worried about her reaction but I need not have worried as she kissed me on the cheek as well.

'Zoe has told us all about you'

'All good things I hope'

Her mum laughed and invited us in to meet her dad. This was the bit I was most worried about as men are very protective of their daughters and sisters (In case you didn't realize Barry is my brother)

Her dad was also in her mid forties and had her exact hair colour (minus the purple streak) but piercing green eyes, he held his hand out to me and I shook it'

'Hello sweetheart I'm Alan and this is my wife Bella'

I smiled at him it felt good to speak to a man that wasn't a criminal and doesn't go crazy every five minutes, as Barry was just way over the top and my dad was in jail for armed robbery but wasn't exactly the best father either way unless you count trying to get you hooked on drugs.

Zoe told her parents we were going to her room and they didn't object, as we were making our way across the landing two pairs of green eyes peeped out from a doorway, the same eyes as their father.

'Come on out guys its fine'

The twins Rory and Ronan emerged both dressed in the same blue plaid shirt and black jeans, they both smiled at me.

'Who is this then?'

They both said it simultaneously

'Just a friend I am doing a project with'

'Yeah right it's your girlfriend'

I looked as an older version of the twins emerged

'Shut up Jason'

Jason was the oldest at twelve so knew exactly wat was going on and smirked at us before walking away

'Let's go'

'What about your last brother?'

I followed her eyes to behind Jason where I saw a tuft of black hair hiding

She whispered in my ear 'Aaron is shy'

She walked over and told him not to be rude and to introduce himself, which he did whilst trembling.

'Hi, I'm Kacey'

He smiled nervously and then turned around and ran back inside his bedroom

Zoe walked back toward me and dragged me toward her room

'Have fun ladies, said Jason whilst winking at us'

Zoe ignored him and continued to pull me away and stopped outside a door to the left, and on the front was a sign saying;

'Zoe's Room, PLEASE KNOCK'

She opened the door as we stepped inside, it was painted in aquamarine blue and she had books on a bookshelf.

'What do you think?' She asked as she went and sat on her double bed with the floral design print on the covers.

'It's awesome; you should see Dynasty's room, that's awful'

She smirked and hit me playfully on the arm

'Sorry about my brothers they are so embarrassing'

'It's cool'

I went and sat next to her on the bed and all off a sudden I felt nervous

'Your family is a lot cooler the mine, I'm the only sane one really'

'What did your dad say when you told him about us?' she asked

'Let's just say I had to walk out the prison before I got attacked'

She smiled sadly and grabbed my hand before asking

'So want to watch a film or something?'

'Sure wat you got?'

She showed me the shelf where her DVDS were and my eyes were immediately drawn to one particular film, Mean Girls.

'OMG lets watch Mean Girls'

'Really didn't think it was your type of film'

'Who doesn't love Mean Girls, and me and Dynasty use to watch it all the time' I replied

She put it on and we were both laughing at the silliest of things

We were half way through when she kissed me and I kissed her back happy for once at not going to get caught by my bro

We finished watching the film when my brother rang me

'Wat is it Baz?' I asked him

'Come home now the is no way you are sleeping over at your girlfriends house'

I rolled my eyes and replied 'Geez I wasn't planning to, calm down'

I smiled at her after I had hanged up and said I had to get home

'My dad will drive you back'

I kissed her for another ten minutes before I asked

'Do you want to come to mine tomorrow, I mean I know you already kind of know my family, but I want to show you my footie room you will be impressed'

'Can't think of anything I would love to do better, just tell your brother not to throw me out a window'

I smirked but then grabbed her hand as we made our way outside to her dad's car

Once we were outside my house Barry came out with his arms crossed and tapping his foot waiting

'I better go before he explodes'

She giggled as I ran inside; ignoring Barry's questions I went to Dyn's room where she asked me everything (though not in an patronising way like Barry).

'I invited her here tomorrow'

'Oh cool, she can see my awesome room'

'It's not really her style Dynasty'

'Well don't worry I will lock Barry in the cellar until she is gone'

We both started to laugh at the thought until I left to go to bed as it was late and I had school tomorrow.

I got into bed but before I went to sleep I send Zoe a text:

'Night Babes had a great day, luv you xxxxxxxx

She replied straight away

'I can't wait till tomorrow and I luv you too xxxxxxxx'

I then went to sleep thinking about the day I had had.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Barry's

I know some of the pupils and staffs have left but I like them so I pretended they are still there

Chapter 11 – The Barry's

Zoe's POV

I had never felt so nervous in my entire life at the aspect of going to the Barry's house, sure I knew Kacey's sister and she was lovely, but it was her mum and brother I was worried about.

I was stood at the back waiting for Kace like I always did and thinking about our amazing day yesterday and how Jason had made fun of me all day when we had got back from dropping her off.

Someone grabbed me round the waist from behind

'Hey guess who?'

She turned me around and kissed me passionately

'Are you excited?'

'Yeah but nervous too'

'Don't worry I will sort out my family'

I smiled as we held hands as we went off too French together, the only lesson we have with each other

Miss Haydock was outside the door trying to see who she could eye up again and it made us both giggle.

'What are you laughing out Miss McNaught?'

'Nothing miss'

'Wat bout you Miss Barry'

'Nothing'

'Well inside please and stop with the laughing'

We looked at each other one last time, snorted and then walked inside and took our seats at the back.

Haydock was trying to teach as usual but it didn't work out very well, so I and Zoe started to talk about tonight.

'Why is Dynasty's room terrible?'

'It's pink'

'Don't exactly love it myself'

'That's why I love you'

After school I made my way to the English rooms where the four of us were meeting and was surprised Dynasty was already there.

'Hey Dyn'

'Hey Zoe' she pulled me into a hug and I laughed

'Sorry I'm already took by your sister'

'I'm fine don't worry'

Barry arrived next and was already defensive

'Where's my sister, why isn't she here yet, wat have you done?'

'Barry don't be a moron' said Dynasty

Kacey arrived a few minutes later

'Sorry I fell asleep in Budgen's lesson and didn't realize the time'

We all laughed except Barry

'KACEY THAT IS YOUR EDUCATION'

'Can we just go?'

Barry and Dynasty went ahead thumping each other as me and Kacey lingered behind holding hands

We walked out the school gates and got a bus going the opposite direction from where I live, and it was already packed when we got on the bus, we were on the bus for about 10 mins before we got off at a stop in a rough estate.

Seeing my shock Kacey said 'don't worry we don't live here it's just the stop we get off at'

We got off and walked for another 10 mins before the rough estate turned into a pretty row of houses and we stopped outside one that was numbered 22.

It was smaller than my house but very pretty and the lawn was perfectly kept, I know I had seen it last night but it was dark then so didn't get a good look at it.

As her siblings walked inside, Kacey squeezed my hand to calm me before following her family inside and walking into the sitting room where her mum who I had only seen one before was sitting on the sofa watching telly but jumped up as soon as we walked in.

'So you are the girl who has been dating my daughter?'

'Yeah I'm Zoe, Zoe McNaught'

She looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her face just as Barry and Dynasty walked in.

'Mum stop being rude' said Dynasty

Kacey grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room, and said we were going to her room.

'You think I'm going to let you go up there alone?' said Barry

'Just move out the way Barry'

Kacey pushed past him and I followed her up the stairs

'Sorry my family is so rude'

'It's fine; don't worry, hard for them to get their heads around'

'Well yours have'

I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss to let her know I had no hard feelings, as she walked down the corridor.

'Here is Dynasty's room'

She opened the door and pink immediately hit my eyes, EVERYTHING was pink, there were makeup and hair things on a dresser.

'Now I see wat you mean'

We both left quickly as the colour was hurting our eyes and she carried on walking further down until we reached the last room.

'Barry won't let us in his room sorry'

'Its fine, I feel safe out here anyway'

She turned toward the door we were stood outside at and there was a sign on the door saying:

Kacey's Room,

KEEP OUT, THAT MEANS YOU BARRY'

'Your sign is interesting'

'I need it trust me'

She opened the door and we stepped into a football wonderland, with Liverpool posters everywhere. The room was a mess but then again Kacey didn't look the sort to bother with cleaning so I wasn't in shock.

She sat on her bed with the Liverpool logo on the covers as I joined her and we spend the next few minutes kissing, she started touching my hair so I did the same.

'Is the streak real?'

'Yeah do you like?'

'I love it and what type of shampoo do you use your hair is so soft'

'Nothing special'

We continued to kiss as she I closed my eyes as she ran her hands through my hair and I couldn't help getting turned on.

I then noticed the picture on her bedside table and got up to have a look, it had her mum Carol at the top stood next to a man I presumed to be her dad, and then Dynasty, Barry and Kacey who must have been about 12 smiling at the camera.

'Is that man your dad?'

'Yeah, that's Neil Barry alright'

'How long is his sentence for?'

'14 years, because he robbed a bank and it wasn't his first offence'

'Fourteen but you will be twenty eight by the time he gets out'

'Doesn't bother me, I barely know him he has been in and out of jail since I was a baby'

'Must hurt though'

'Well it's his own stupid fault for going in armed in the first place and expecting not to get caught, plus he was acting like a nutter and shooting everything in his sight.

I went back and joined her on the bed again as she was looking depressed so I put my arm around her to comfort her.

'I'm fine really, it's better without him anyway, as the is no one controlling me every move, plus he was violet'

'Did he ever hit you?'

'He hit all of us, even Barry and he got it the worst'

'So that's why you are dysfunctional?'

'Yes but with him gone we can actually live normally'

I grabbed her hand and smiled 'I will protect you'

She smiled at me and then grabbed her x box and put a football game in it and asked me if I would play with her. She was thrashing me so I decided to cheat a little bit.

'Hey Babes, am I holding this right?'

As she was checking I scored with 10 seconds remaining and won 5-4.

'You cheat' she shouted as I sat next to her laughing

'Can't believe you fell for that the oldest trick in the book'

She tried to grab the controller but I moved out the way so she tackled me on the bed and I couldn't help noticing how close we were.

She got off me and turned the game off

'Sorry lost it a bit'

'Its fine don't worry about it'

'HEY DINNER'

We made our way downstairs where the smell of pizza and chips hit us and we took our seats next to each other but I had never been in such an awkward situation in my life as Barry and their mum Carol kept staring at me.

'So Zoe, do you do well in school?'

I looked up at Carol who had a forced smile on her face

'I try too, but I usually get B and C's'

'Well our Dynasty got an A* the other day'

'Shut up mum, who cares '

Kacey was staring at her mum and only backed down when she looked away.

'Come on I will take you home'

She grabbed me and took me out the door and walked us back to the bus stop

'I am so sorry, they are so embarrassing'

'Don't worry, my dad will come get me and I understand why they are upset'

We kissed for a while until my dad arrived, I got into the car and Kace and him waved to each other as I stared at her.

I was getting into bed when she send me a text that was a paragraph long apologizing

'Don't be I love you and it doesn't change anything'

I got into bed thinking of my family compared to hers and how lucky I was having a decent dad.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bullying and Fighting

Episode 12 – Bullying and Fighting

Kacey's POV

Thankfully when I went to school the next day Zoe was acting the same despite the terrible night last night.

It was only eight but I had wanted to meet her early to make sure we were okay and we spend a good hour talking, playing football and snogging.

When it was time to go to our lessons she went off to the science block as I went to the PRU classroom as I still had numeracy there and as soon as I walked in I knew something was up just by the looks I were getting.

I took my seat next to my bro and Boston came and started the lesson and was handing back our homework, she gave me mine and Rhiannon shouted:

'I wouldn't get to close to her miss the lesbo might go for you'

I looked at Barry and he shrugged his shoulders and said it wasn't him that had told, but I don't know why I was so shocked everything always gets out at waterloo road. I needed to warn Zoe so I send her a text.

After I had sent it I had to go hand in my work for Miss too mark and as I was walking toward her all the girls moved away as in they were scared I was going to jump on them.

I had never been so happy to hear the bell and when I saw Zoe was already at our spot all the bad feeling left me.

'The school know'

'I know I guessed by the way I was being treated in science'

We didn't let it bother us until Rhiannon walked up with a gang of girls as if expecting me to be scared.

'This is our spot now'

'Yeah, I don't think so'

She smirked at me and started her torment, calling me all names under the sun but she was wasting her breath I had heard it all before.

'Grow up'

But it wasn't me that had spoken it was Zoe.

'Kacey if you are going to be gay at least pick a girl who doesn't look like a pig'

I hated violence, it had ruined my family and didn't solve anything but something snapped inside me when she said that, I slapped her round the face and tackled her to the ground and I may not look it but because of my footie days I am very strong.

'Don't you dare say anything about my baby, Have you got that?'

'Look at her sticking up for her how sweet'

'Why don't you just shut up?'

'At least my fellas don't look like chucky'

I had never been so shocked when I saw Zoe and Rhiannon start fighting and I went to stick up for my girlfriend.

We continued to hit her until Mr Clarkson pulled us off

'KACEY BARRY, ZOE MCNAUGHT, RIHANNON SALT, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON'

He grabbed us and pulled me off her

'INSIDE ALL OF YOU'

He took us to Byrne's office and told us to wait outside, Zoe was stroking my face as I had a bloody nose and she had a black eye so I was kissing it.

Clarkson then came out and Byrne started having a go at us

'Why were you all fighting?'

'Because THEY are gay'

'And how is that any of your business Miss Salt?'

'Because it is'

'Are you ok with yourself Rhiannon with who you are?'

'Yer happy I'm not a lesbo'

'Then if you're ok with your own sexuality why do you feel so threatened by somebody else's.

'You what?'

I decided to speak up for my baby

'Sirs don't punish Zoe she was sticking up for me as I was her'

'You shouldn't have done it, so I will give you a detention'

It could be a hell of a lot worse

'However you Miss Salt are another matter how many times how we had to talk to you about fighting?'

She looked down as they said she was suspended for a week and then we were allowed to leave but not before Barry stormed in to collect us.

'Zoe I heard you were only fighting to stick up for my sis, that must mean you really love her'

'I do Barry'

He smiled at us and said sorry for being a prat and it was looking like he was finally starting to accept us.

Mr Clarkson later gave a talk to our year group about homophobic bullying but didn't mention us but it seemed to work as everyone was nice to us again.

And it really looked like Barry had got over himself as when I went to Zoe's house again he actually hugged us both and didn't moan.


	13. Chapter 13 - Happy Birthday

Chapter 13 – Happy Birthday

Kacey's POV

It had been 3 months since we started dating and we couldn't be happier and we had our first special event today as it was Zoe's 16th Birthday.

I had thought long and hard about what to buy her but in the end I settled for something that though cheap would mean more to her than something expensive.

It was a Saturday morning and us three Barry's were making the way to her house, she wasn't haven't a party just us her parents and her brothers.

As soon as the door opened we kissed and Barry started making sick faces so I playfully hit him but he and Dynasty both still gave her an hug.

We then went into the living room where she opened her gifts, clothes and money mostly and then opened her card her brother Jason had written:

'Hey Sis, happy birthday,

Today you are sixteen so you can legally have sex with your girlfriend,

Have fun tonight

Jason'

She rolled her eyes and chucked the card on the floor as I just smirked

Zoe's POV

After I had finished opening my gifts Kacey asked if we could go upstairs as she wanted to give me her gift in private.

We went to the room we had now spend so many hours in and sat on the bed and she handed me a sparkly, silver bag.

I opened it and inside were two presents and I took out the smaller one first

'No open the bigger one first'

I switched the presents and opened the first present which was a gold picture frame with a picture of both of us in it and underneath it said 'I Love you'

'Oh Kacey, it's gorgeous'

I leaned in for a kiss

'Ah ah other gift first'

I opened up the other gift and found a box I opened the box where I found a locket and on the back it said

'Dear Zoe'

'I love you more than words can say'

'You are my one and only'

'Always yours

'Kacey xxxxxxxxxxxxx'

'Kacey' I said as the tears in my eyes fell

She smiled and then we kissed deeper than we had ever done before and she started to stroke my arm and it was turning me on.

I wasn't sure if this was the best situation to be in but I carried on kissing her

After a while we broke apart and talked about anything and everything

She had to get going though because she was visiting her dad in prison so we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. After she had gone I looked at my gifts on the bed and smiled, I couldn't have being happier, I was head over heels in love I couldn't help it.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Accident

Chapter 14 – The Accident

Kacey's POV

I and Zoe were sat in the canteen eating and laughing about how Haydock got rejected by the security guard.

I was holding her hand, people had accepted us now and we had not had any trouble since Mr Clarkson had spoke to the school about homophobia bullying.

Zoe's phone bleeped and she opened the text from Jason

'Having Fun' wink, wink'

'He is such a perv'

I got out my headphones and started listening to green day as Zo shouted at her brother over the phone, though I could still hear her shouting.

Dynasty came over and joined us at the table, it was a lot less awkward then you might think as she was easy to talk to.

'Oi you stop being unsociable, she then pulled my headphones off.

'Hey I was listening to that, it was green day'

'I like green day too, said a voice behind me turning I saw the thug Lewis Seddon standing behind me.

'What do you want Seddon?'

'Me and you on a date' he winked at Dynasty

'I would rather go on a date with my brother thank you very much'

We all snorted as he walked away to cause havoc to someone else's life

Dynasty had to go finish off an assignment so me and Zoe went outside to play football for a bit.

We were kicking in to each other because we liked to tease each other and we were playing right near a forest of trees.

Zoe kicked the ball and it landed in a tree and got stuck there

'Sorry Baby'

'It's fine I will get it'

I walked up to the tree and began to climb it though I was terrified of heights

'Maybe you should leave it and let the caretaker get it, it's dangerous you could get hurt'

'I am a natural born climber'

I started to climb the tree slowly trying my hardest not to look down as I did so and i had underestimated how tall the tree was because it seems a lot higher now I was climbing it.

'Kace, get down'

'I'm fine'

I carried on climbing until I was high off the ground and then once I had got to the top of the tree I swung myself up onto the branch and grabbed the football.

I then made the mistake to look down and everything started to wobble and the last thing I remember was the cracking sound from the branch snapping and falling to the ground whilst hearing a pained scream.

Zoe's POV

I watched as she fell and she hit the ground hard whilst landing on her arm, I ran toward her and was thankful to see no blood but she was unconscious, I kissed her a few times and then rang the ambulance and her sister and brother.

Barry arrived five minutes later bombarding me with questions and I told him what had happened and Dynasty found the football lying a few feet away.

Dynasty had gone to get help from Miss Boston and she told us not to touch her as we don't know what he damage is like.

I was holding her hand on one side and she started to wake up groggily

'Zo'

'I'm here Kace' I said whilst kissing her to reassure her

'You were right it was...'

'shhhhh, don't talk'

'My arm hurts really badly'

I looked at her arm the one she had fell on and only then realized it was lying at an odd angle.

She started to cry silently, whether from pain or shock I did not know but being string till now she mangered to set me off.

The ambulance arrived and took over and it was very clear her arm was badly broken.

I wasn't allowed to go with them because I am not family so we agreed to let Barry go and Miss Boston took me and Dynasty in the car.

When we arrived at the hospital Kace was fully awake and told us she needed an operation on her arm but she wasn't injured in any other way.

I cried and told her I loved her.

And the truth is seeing her lying there I thought I had lost her.


	15. Chapter 15 - Escaping

Chapter 15 – Escaping

Zoe's POV

I was currently snuggled up to Kacey on the sofa as we watched mean girls for about the 50th time.

It was Saturday and Kace was in pain as her arm was still in plaster from the op.

At ten we left the house to go into town and were looking in all our favourite shops

'Did you hear about that Jail escapee?'

We both looked around as Lewis Seddon walked past with his friends whilst drinking cider.

'What was that about?'

'I have no idea babes'

We started looking in top shop, though Kace hated it (to be honest I did to but I loved winding her up)

'What do you think of this?'

'It looks like something Dynasty would wear'

'Ok what about this?'

'Maybe if you were looking to pull'

We both smirked and carried on looking around when I got the sense we were been watched.

Kacey's POV

Zoe had paused as we both could swear that the manikin was watching us, so we must both have been going crazy. It was freaking us out so we decided to leave and we went to the game shop instead but again we got the sense someone was watching us so we decided to go home.

We were just walking out the store hand in hand when someone grabbed Zoe with their hand over her mouth and I started screaming but the kidnapper was running slowly as if wanting me to follow them, which I did.

He got to the top story of the car park where no one ever goes and then suddenly stopped running.

'Let her go you swine'

'That is no way to speak to your father Kacey' they said whilst removing their mask and the face off Neil Barry appeared.

'Dad?' what the bloody hell are you doing here?'

My eyes widened as I remembered what Seddon had said about the prisoner escapee he hadn't being lying.

'I heard that my daughter was dating a girl so I came to sort it out'

He still had his hand around Zoe's mouth and though I barely remember dad been home I know the way he can change in a second from our visits. I had to trend carefully.

'But no one cares anymore; Barry and Dyns are totally cool with it'

'No daughter of mine is gay, THIS ENDS NOW.'

'Well why does it matter you are in prison anyway'

'I have a reputation to uphold you know'

Dad's eyes were black and I remember that look just before he used to beat Barry and knew we were in trouble I carefully placed my mobile behind my back whilst dialling Barry's number; hopefully he will hear it and come to our rescue.

'Why bring us here dad?'

'Because I am going to teach this little bitch a lesson'

'Dad just leave her alone, this is my fault as well has hers and do you want your sentence extended?'

That was when he started screaming 'Oh yeah you would love that wouldn't you'

'No but it's what will happen if you hurt her'

I heard footsteps behind me as all three Barry's emerged even mum.

'Oh Carol looking as sexy as ever'

Mum blushed she couldn't say no to dad which was part of the problem as anyone else would leave if their husband was crazy but oh no not her.

'Dad what are you doing?'

He looked at Barry and Barry immediately started to shake there was only one thing in the entire world Barry was terrified of and it was stood right in front of him. I still heard him every night having nightmares about the beatings.

'If it isn't my dear old son'

I turned and looked at Barry he looked ill as he was deathly pale and was finding it hard to keep his balance.

'You being making good money Dynasty?'

She looked at dad's chest instead of at his face and nodded as it is better to lie then die as she had gave up the pole dancing for her education but dad would murder her if her knew, literally

Even though mum was stupid in staying with him she was the only one that had any power over him and walked forward slowly.

'You are looking good Neil'

We all gagged but we knew what she was trying to do and it seemed to be working as we could see his cool exterior coming down like a ton of bricks.

'Now why don't you let the girl go and we can talk about how you are feeling yeah'

He grabbed her hand and dropped Zoe on the floor as he walked away with mum I ran toward Zoe and picked her up.

She led him to the door as the police ran through and he lost it.

He dropped mum's hand and got out a gun as Barry and Dynasty backed away, he started to shoot everything in his sight until the policeman that had originally arrested him steeped in.

'Threatening people again are we Neil, come on and with a gun too we will have to add time on for that'

He grabbed the gun out his hand and dragged him away and the shouting continued for another 10 mins.

I was rocking Zoe as she cried mum walked forward and helped me get her down to the car, as she clang to me.

'Now I see what you mean'

Barry was still looking ill and in pain and kept covering his head as if he was scared dad was stood behind him beating him up. I comforted him with my other hand until we got home, I had seen the beatings he received as well as heard them as had Dyns and mum was powerless to stop him as dad was stood over him beating the living daylights out of him and he was just screaming and crying, and dad showed no remorse even when he started to do it when he was ten, he had also emotionally abused him by telling him he was worthless and trash which was why Barry never bothered with education.

We arrived home and Zoe had fallen asleep so I took her to my room and laid her in my bed and kissed her before going downstairs.

Mum was crying but said she knew she had to end it but she was scared off him too especially now she knew he could escape she was scared of what he would do.

'Yeah well he is in prison now find someone that won't beat you for no reason, we don't need him mum'

She smiled and hugged us all for once realizing we were the most important thing not dad and promised to find us a good father figure not that we needed one still it would be nice to have a dad just like Zoe's.

The doorbell rang and we carefully went to answer it scared of what we would find

'You the Barry's?'

'Yeah and don't you forget it'

'Erm Neil Barry has just been granted an extra five years'

Barry had his hands together as if he was praying, he couldn't of being happier.

Mum then asked them to tell him she wanted a divorce and after they had left us all smiled at her. Dad scared all of us but not anymore and I still had to make sure my baby was ok.


	16. Chapter 16 - Too Much To Handle

Chapter 16 – Too much to handle

Kacey's POV

Barry looked like he was about to faint so I told him along with Dyn to go and lie down which neither objected to.

Mum was crying she loved dad even if he had abused her as well as us so I went upstairs to see if Zoe was ok.

I walked into expecting her to still be asleep but she was awake and sitting on the bed and when I walked in she changed.

'Oh hi, erm I have to go'

'Why you can stay here'

She wasn't looking at me and seemed to flinch away when I touched her

'Look Kacey I think it is best if we just end it I can't be in that situation again'

'But that was my dad not me'

'Your family hate me, I'm sorry it's over'

I ran up towards her and grabbed my arm from the back

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME'

Dynasty had come out of her room to see what all the shouting was about

'What's going on?'

Zoe then took of the locket I had given her and threw it on the floor before running down the stairs and out the house.

I had never felt this feeling before my heartfelt split in two and my stomach was twisting in pain.

I didn't even feel the tears start but I remember falling onto my knees as my sister caught me and half carried me to her room.

I cried for hours and Dynasty held me just like me and Barry used to hold her whenever her horrible boyfriends had broken her heart.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, the pain was excruciating and I felt so lonely without her

I tried to text her but she didn't reply and my sister said to give her time to calm down and I eventually fell asleep in Dyns bed.


	17. Chapter 17 - Making it Up

Chapter 17 – Making it up

Kacey's POV

I woke up on Sunday reeling in pain but a pain I couldn't see. I looked at the time on Dyns clock, it was 11:15 and it wasn't like me to stay in bed late I wasn't always first up playing footie round the house.

I got up and was still in the clothes I wore yesterday but ran down the stairs to make my way to Zoe's house.

'Where you going?'

I turned it was Dyns

'I have to see her D'

'Fine do you want me to come with you?'

'No it's fine'

I ran out the house before she could stop me and in half an hour I was stood outside her house and strangely felt nervous but even so I went and rang the bell, and after 10 minutes of waiting the door was finally answered.

'Oh hey Kacey'

It was her little brother Aaron the one who was shy but because he knew me now he wasn't scared around me anymore.

'Erm is Zoe in?'

'She is in her room crying I don't know why but you can go see her off course'

I smiled at him and touched his shoulder as a sign of thanks before proceeding up the stairs and knocking on the door I knew so well.

'GO AWAY'

I slowly opened the door and went inside she was lying on her bed face down

'Zoe'

She turned to look at me

'Kacey we have broken up remember'

'Don't seem to happy about it'

I went and sat on her bed

'Look my mum is divorcing my dad, and he has been granted five more years so you don't need to worry'

'He could have killed me I wouldn't of put it past him to throw me of the car park'

'I'm sorry how were we supposed to know he would escape'

'Just go'

I stayed where I was there was no way I was leaving until we were back to being Zoe and Kacey, and one good thing about being a Barry is that I am VERY stubborn.

She was getting angry at me and trying to pull me off the bed but I was not moving for anything.

'I love you'

She sat on her chair at her bookshelf and looked at me

'You're family scares me'

'Well I thought it was only dad, Dyn has always being cool and so are mum and Baz now, I mean mum saved you'

'I suppose'

'Look it won't happen again, dad is out of our lives now'

She slowly approached me and lifted my head up to look at her

'You've been crying'

'Well I missed you and you have been crying too' I said whilst stroking her face

She looked at me and slowly bend down to meet her lips with mine and with that we were back together

Barry actually came over to apologize for dad's behaviour and said Zoe was always welcomed around our house and we continued where we have left off pretending none of it had ever happened.


	18. Chapter 18 - Bunking Off

Chapter 18 – Bunking Off

Kacey's POV

After being disqualified from the football after everyone found out I was a girl I felt a bit down so I decided to go into town, Zoe was coming with me she had Budgen I didn't blame her.

We started off by just walking and holding hands I was so glad things were back to normal now but Zoe got bored so wanted to go to the arcade.

'Erm why can't I hit anything'

She was playing with a fake gun trying to hit a target I had my face in my hands this was so embarrassing she was terrible so I put my arms around her and held the gun and we scored

'How come you are so good at that?'

I took her hand and shook it 'Hey I'm Kacey Barry, Neil Barry's daughter who is in jail for armed robbery.

'Which is not something to brag about especially considering he nearly KILLED me'

I smirked it wasn't funny at the time but it kind of was now

'Let's see I know you can win me a teddy bear'

I rolled my eyes I hated them stupid crane machines but luckily it was a play till you win one.

'Here is your bear, which caused me so much pain'

She laughed and took it

We went and got ice creams, vanilla for her and chocolate for me

After we had finished eating them I saw Mr Clarkson walking toward us

'SHIT' I grabbed Zoe and we legged it we had no idea where we were going but we carried on running right into my brother.


	19. Chapter 19 - Marry Me

Chapter 19 – Marry Me

Kacey's POV

Barry was not happy he took hold off me by the shoulder and turned me around intending to take us back to school before running into Mr Clarkson, he took us back to school and gave us detention Barry had had a free Lesson which is why he was out of school.

He wouldn't stop having a go at us all day which isn't fair as he always used to skiv but there was a secret reason I had gone into town as I wanted to buy a ring for Zo, an engagement ring.

Whilst she had been in the clothes shop I had gone next door and brought a ring and I was going to give it to her tonight, I had never felt so scared in my life at having to do it and I was terrified she would say no as we are so young but we can get engaged we don't have to get married yet though, not that Barry would allow that anyway.

When it was finally home time after the longest day ever I went with Zoe to her house, we arrived and after being tackled to the floor in an 'bear hug' by all her brothers we went up to her room like we did every evening and I was finally going to break the question.

Sitting in her room we were watching mean girls again and I reached for her hand and then gave her the present.

I handed it to her and she opened it and her eyes went wide

'We don't have to get married but I love you so I want to get engaged'

She grabbed me and kissed me before putting on the ring, and promising to buy me one later.

I had never felt so happy in my life


	20. Chapter 20 - Together Forever

Chapter 20 – Together Forever

Kacey's POV

I was wearing the ring Zoe had gave me and life was finally turning around mum and Barry both accepted us now in fact Mum and Zoe are now good friends and Barry and her get along great now they are always hugging each other and her and Dyns always got along.

I had never been so happy in my life we were engaged and everything was working out amazing, my grades were improving and Barry had finally settled into school and was now actually liked for the right reasons, he started giving power points about violence from experience to other high schools.

I am happy with being gay now and people treat us better as they are not scared of us been who we are and not hiding behind it to please everyone else.

Mum was ecstatic about the engagement weirdly and wanted us to get married straight away which we did.

I wore this suit thing (might be a girl and getting married but not wearing a dress) it was green as mum said it matched my eyes and Zoe lucked stunning in this white dress and we smiled at each other.

When we kissed everyone cheered and we really would be together forever


End file.
